Você me ganhou com um olá
by Ann Black
Summary: Draco, casado com Virgínia, e seus sentimentos pela esposa! tosco, mas...


Você me ganhou com um olá  
  
Nota da autora: Minha primeira songfic! Acho q ficou meio grande, mas quando eu começo a escrever não paro mais! Por favor, me enviem e-mails para que eu possa saber o que vocês acharam, ok? Queria agradecer a Satine por betar! E a Moon por lê primeiro!! Valeu gente!!  
  
Ainda era cedo. Mais um motivo do ciúme de Draco. Para quê já começar a se arrumar tão cedo? Sentado na beirada da cama de casal, ele ouvia o barulho de água caindo do chuveiro, vindo da suíte dos dois. Não demorou muito, e ela saiu. Os cabelos flamejantes caindo molhados pelos seus ombros, seu corpo, de pele pálida, molhado e envolto por uma toalha azul marinho. Sorria como sempre. Mas o deixou de fazer ao ver a expressão mau humorada do marido:  
  
- O que houve, Draco? - perguntou, sentando de frente ao mesmo, e acariciando a pele macia dele.  
  
Draco sentiu o toque macio e quentinho das mãos de Gina em seu rosto pontudo. Mesmo de muito mau humor, não pode deixar de sorrir. Mesmo depois de dois anos casados, ela conseguia fazê-lo sorrir com apenas um toque, uma palavra, um sussurro, um sorriso... Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou ferforasamente, como sempre fazia. Ela, muito surpresa com o gesto, não correspondeu de imediato. Mas bastou sentir a língua dele massageando a sua que o beijou a altura.  
  
- Agora, não... Vamos nos atrasar... - murmurou, ofegante.  
  
- Já disse que te amo? - disse, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, levando-a ao delírio.  
  
At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on (Na frente do espelho, você arruma seu cabelo e se maquia) You're insecure about what clothes to wear (Você está insegura sobre que roupa usar)  
  
I can't see nothing wrong  
  
(Eu não consigo ver nada errado)  
  
To me you look so beautiful when you make up your mind  
  
(Para mim você parece tão linda quando te decides)  
  
- Já... milhares de vezes... mas você pode repetir depois... - se afastou, rumo ao armário marfim de ambos. Abriu as portas e ficou algum tempo observando os vestidos de noite, pensativa. Tirou um preto, depois um azul, depois um vermelho... conforme ia tirando um o colocava na cama e o examinava, provocando risos de Draco. Ela desistiu dos vestidos e voltou para o banheiro. Segundos depois, gritou lá de dentro:  
  
- Com que roupa você acha que eu fico melhor, Draco?  
  
Draco examinou os vestidos e caminhou até a porta do banheiro aberta. Encostou-se no portal e ficou admirando a mulher divina que tinha. Ela transmitia uma paz para ele, uma serenidade...  
  
- Pra ser sincero - disse, observando Gina escovar os cabelos. - acho que você fica melhor sem roupa... - ela corou - Mas, como seus irmãos estarão lá, junto com o idiota do Potter, sem contar seus pais e sobrinhos, acho que você deve ir com o preto...  
  
It's half past eight, it's getting late (Já são oito e meia, está ficando tarde) It's ok, take your time (Tudo bem, tome seu tempo)  
  
Standing here my hands in my pockets  
  
(De pé aqui, com as mãos em meu bolso)  
  
Like I have a thousand times (Como já estive muitas vezes)  
  
- Estou tão nervosa, Draco... faz tempo que não os vejo...  
  
- Não tem problema, Virginia! Estarei lá com você, assim como sempre estive... - ela sorriu em agradecimento. Estava muito feliz, porque finalmente Voldemort morrera e ela e Draco, antes perseguidos pelo falecido, puderam voltar para a Inglaterra. Mas uma coisa a incomodava: não tinha visto seus pais desde que assumiu seu namoro com Draco e fugiram. Mal sabia ela que Draco também estava incomodado com isso... e se não o recebessem bem? E se seus irmãos o maltratassem? - Tudo vai acabar bem... Você vai ver... - disse, mais para si do que para ela. - Já tivemos que enfrentar coisas piores! Pense nisso!  
  
- Você tem razão, Draco! Você tem razão...  
  
Thinking back (Lembrando do passado) It took one breath (Foi preciso uma respiração)  
  
One word to change my life  
  
(Uma palavra para mudar a minha vida)  
  
*Início do Flashback*  
  
Era mais uma tarde quente de Hogwarts, Draco estava no jardim, tentando não se concentrar em seus pensamentos confusos. Quando houve vozes:  
  
- Talvez nessas férias eu fique em casa! Harry vai para lá nesse natal! - era uma voz doce, meiga, que o encantou... Sentiu como se o tempo parasse. Sentiu o sangue correr pelas suas veias, o vento bater em seu rosto... Tudo parecia ter sentido depois de ouvir aquela voz! Olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém...  
  
- Você deveria ficar aqui nesse natal, Gina... Harry gosta da Cho, você sabe... - uma voz masculina respondeu.  
  
- Talvez você tenha razão... - a voz era chorosa. - Você se importa, de me deixar sozinha? - Draco se levantou e tentou, ver de onde vinham aquelas vozes, aquela voz...  
  
Andou, lentamente, em volta de uns arbustos...  
  
- Tá bom, Gina! Então, a gente se vê mais tarde... - as vozes estavam cada vez mais perto... De repente, Draco vê um garoto saindo de trás das árvores correndo apressado. "Draco Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?? Seguindo uma voz?? Enlouqueceu?" se repreendia, ainda andando em frente... mas depois que o garoto saiu de trás da árvore, saiu uma garota ruiva... Draco, imerso nos seus pensamentos, não a viu e...  
  
PAFT! Ele cambaleou para trás. Com a mão no peito, por causa do susto, ele olhou para cima. Sentiu as batidas ritmadas do coração... sentiu o rosto se contorcer em um sorriso... sentiu suas mãos tremerem... Isso tudo ao encarar aqueles olhos cor de chocolate... Mas, ela lhe lembrava a alguém... cabelos vermelhos, sardas, vestes de segunda mão... Weasley... Gina Weasley??? Não era possível! Ou era? Felizmente, ou infelizmente, ela não o reconheceu:  
  
The first time I saw you it felt (A primeira vez que te vi me senti) Like coming home (Como se voltasse para casa) If I never told you (Se nunca te contei)  
  
I just want you to know  
  
(Quero apenas que saiba)  
  
You had me from hello (Você me ganhou com um olá)  
  
- Olá! - disse, os olhos marejados. Aquela voz... era ela! Era ela! - Desculpa... estava distraída... - Tudo bem... - ele disse, a voz arrastada.  
  
*Fim do FlashBack*  
  
Já haviam chegado na Toca. Ao contrário do que Draco esperava, todos o haviam tratado muito bem. Já haviam jantado e naquele momento, estavam no jardim. Uma música tocava, Rony dançava com Mione. Os filhos de Percy dançavam juntos e Fred e Jorge...  
  
- Gina, olhe essa nova invenção: chapéu de bosta!  
  
- Você o dá de presente...  
  
-... quando a pessoa o coloca na cabeça...  
  
-... cai bosta e o cheiro...  
  
-... só sai dentro de uma semana!  
  
- Parem de encher a cabeça dela de asneiras! - a senhora Weasley repreendeu os gêmeos. Nem perecia que todos os filhos já eram adultos, porque a senhora Weasley os tratavam como crianças. - Gina, querida, um dia desses você tem que ir a Hogsmeade comigo! Está tão mudada! Você vai amar!!  
  
- Claro, mãe... nós vamos sim... - sorriu, alegre. - Agora, se vocês me dão licença, gostaria de dançar com o meu marido - disse, ainda sorrindo, tonificando a última palavra. Buscou a mão de Draco e os dois levantaram- se para dançar sob os olhares de reprovação dos irmãos Weasley.  
  
When we walk into a crowded room (Quando andamos pela multidão) It's like we're all alone (É como se estivéssemos totalmente sozinhos) Everybody tries to kidnap your attention (Todo mundo tente roubar sua atenção) You just smile and steal the show (Você apensa sorri e rouba o show)  
  
Os dois caminharam para a improvisada pista de dança, quando naquele exato momento começou a tocar uma música mais lenta, romântica... Draco se aproximou mais de Gina, que apenas sorriu e envolveu seus braços no pescoço do loiro. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dele, que se arrepiou:  
  
- Te amo, Draco... te amo mais que tudo...  
  
Ele não agüentou e a beijou ardentemente. Acariciando a nuca dela com uma das suas mãos, enquanto a outra descia pelas costas dela, causando arrepios na ruivinha...  
  
You come to me and take my hand (Você vem para mim e segura a minha mão) We start dancin' slow (Começamos a dançar devagar) You put your lips up to my ear (Você coloca seus lábios em meu ouvido) And whisper way down low (E sussurra baixinho)  
  
Lentamente, Draco ficou recordando do seu casamento, da primeira vez, do primeiro beijo, da primeira briga que era ruim, mas a reconciliação era ótima, ótima...  
  
The first time I saw you it felt (A primeira vez que te vi me senti) Like coming home (Como se voltasse para casa) If I never told you (Se nunca te contei)  
  
I just want you to know  
  
(Quero apenas que saiba)  
  
You had me from hello (Você me ganhou com um olá)  
  
De volta ao espaçoso apartamento, Draco observava Gina dormir em seu braço, depois de uma boa noite de amor... Afastou os cabelos ruivos dela, para poder ver seu delicado rosto, beijou de leve a testa da esposa e ficou lhe acariciando a bochecha macia e rosada... Como ela era linda! Como ele a amava! Mais que tudo!! Mais que tudo...Mais que a vida, mais que tudo...  
  
Sentia as batidas do coração dela... a respiração dela...sempre prestava atenção nela... não importava o que fosse, Draco sabia que era de Gina... o choro, o sorriso, a risada...  
  
And when you're laying  
  
(E quando você está deitada)  
  
Down beside me (Ao meu lado) I feel your heartbeat (Eu sinto a batida do seu coração) to remind me (Para me lembrar...)  
  
- Draco, Draco, Draco... - uma voz extasiada vinha da suíte dos dois. Draco, que até então tomava seu café da manha, levantou-se apressado e correu rápido até lá, preocupado.  
  
- Gina! Gina, o que houve? Você está bem?? - ele abriu a porta do quarto, com um chute. E quando entrou, viu Gina chorando com um sorriso no rosto, na cama. - Gina, tá se sentindo bem?  
  
Ele a examinava com os olhos, para ver se ela estava bem. Mas ela só conseguia chorar e sorrir cada vez mais...  
  
- Draco... - depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu dizer - eu... eu... eu estou grávida! Nós vamos ter um filho!! Um filho nosso!!! - ela o abraçou, antes que esse pudesse ter uma reação qualquer.  
  
- Ah! Gina! Um filho! Um filho nosso!! - ele já chorava também. Afastou-se do abraço, e olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos marejados. - Gina, eu te amo! Eu te amo!  
  
Ele beijou a barriga dela. Estava muito emocionado. Sentia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Ela acariciava os macios cabelos dele, que já se encontrava sentado no chão, acariciando a barriga da mulher da sua vida... agora, seriam uma família feliz!  
  
The first time I saw you it felt (A primeira vez que te vi me senti) Like coming home (Como se voltasse para casa) If I never told you (Se nunca te contei)  
  
I just want you to know  
  
(Quero apenas que saiba)  
  
You had me from hello (Você me ganhou com um olá) 


End file.
